1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a quartz oscillator module.
2. Description of Related Art
A crystal oscillator is an electronic oscillator circuit that uses the mechanical resonance of a vibrating crystal of piezoelectric material to create an electrical signal with a very precise frequency. However, most crystal oscillators just provide signals with one frequency. This is inconvenient.